In many facets of today's rapidly changing economy, successful businesses must deliver quality products and maximize value to their customers to survive. Even in the high-tech electronic controls arena, this simple reality still holds true.
Two ways in which control systems suppliers deliver value is by providing more accurate control solutions and by providing faster controllers. Accordingly, there is a need in the electronics industry to deliver a control system that can quickly and accurately regulate current in a load despite rapid changes in the supply voltage.